


I'd Be Honoured

by hma1313



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/hma1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chad asks Ryan to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Be Honoured

As he stood at the top of the stairs of the cafeteria, looking down at everyone eating lunch below, clutching his basketball, Chad Danforth questioned himself for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning. Ryan had been hinting subtly - okay, not so subtly - for weeks now of how great it would be if they went to prom together, and how much it would shock everyone. Their relationship was not, with the exception of Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay, common knowledge amongst the student body, but that was about to change.

Chad was about to ask Ryan to prom. At lunchtime. In front of _everyone._

What the hell was he thinking?

Troy appeared next to him, holding a bunch of flowers. "You ready?" he asked.

Chad looked down to where Ryan was sat, laughing with Sharpay, Kelsi and a couple of other drama kids. "Yeah."

Troy followed his gaze. "It's now or never man. The garden club is rooting for you."

Chad reached for the flowers, but Troy shook his head and motioned for Chad to hand the basketball over. Chad reluctantly let the ball leave his hands, and in return, got a slightly wilting bunch of small, flowery things that Ryan probably wouldn't appreciate anyway, but it was the thought that counted, right? He looked back over the railing to Ryan, smiling at the thought of what he was about to do. Ryan liked grand gestures, and considering Chad's bank account didn't really allow for spontaneous trips somewhere exotic or flight in a private helicopter, outing himself to the whole school would just have to do.

Chad walked towards the stairs, holding the flowers tightly in his hands. "I'm going in."

"Go get him!"

Chad took about three steps down the stairs before stopping abruptly. What was he thinking? Outing himself to the whole school? What sane person would think that was a good idea? "I don't now about this, man..."

"Hey, hey, we're doing this now," Troy said, gently shoving Chad down the stairs. "No backing out."

The walk down the stairs seemed ten times longer and more intimidating that usual. Ryan was eating his lunch, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. Chad took the last few steps to Ryan's table, Troy standing a few feet away for moral support, and any hope of sticking to the speech he'd rehearsed over and over earlier like lines for a play went out the window.

"So, uh, hey. I was kinda wondering if you'd go with me."

Ryan turned round, fork of whatever the kitchens were calling lunch today in his hand. "Oh hey, Chad. They have tuna surprise on the menu. It's good." Ryan turned back to his lunch tray. "Really good."

Chad looked at Troy. "Dude." Tory shrugged and made some sort of encouraging motions, Chad looking back at Ryan, the flowers starting to feel heavy in his hand. "Ryan. Hey, I'm... I'm asking you to prom."

If he wasn't very much mistaken, he would have sworn that Sharpay choked on her drink. Ryan, on the other hand, was just being difficult, and possibly enjoying this far too much. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I can't hear you because it's so loud in here. Did you hear something?" he addressed his friends.

A chorus of "No"s "Not me"s and "I didn't hear anything"s later, Chad looked at Troy with exasperated eyes.

"Okay," Troy said. "Excuse me. Excuse me everybody. Er - YO!"

The cafeteria fell deathly silent. Chad wondered if he could still chicken out.

"My friend has something to say."

Apparently not. Ryan looked at Chad expectantly, and Chad sighed, turned round, and jumped up onto the adjacent table. "Ryan Evans," he said, holding his arms out, "will you please be my date to the senior prom?"

Possibly, Sharpay had never looked so shocked in her entire life. And Chad had never heard so many people gasp at once, only to go completely silent again once Ryan felt the need to consult his friends as to what he was going to say. Chad held his breath and waited.

Eventually, Ryan stood up. "I'd be honoured," he said, his face breaking into the biggest smiles Chad had ever seen. There was a collective 'aww' as Cad hopped off the table and embraced his boyfriend in a hug. They'd probably get shit for being together, Chad knew that, but at this particular moment in time, he didn't care. He had Ryan and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> hang out with me on [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com//) for a questionable mix of fandoms and ships


End file.
